All American Girl
by Elbelleee23
Summary: 'And now he is wrapped around her finger, she is the center of his whole world.'  AU song fic to Carrie Underwood's song All-American Girl.


**Title: **All-American Girl

**Pairings: **Puck/Rachel with some Shelby/Will

**Summary: '**And now he is wrapped around her finger, she is the center of his whole world.' AU song fic to Carrie Underwood's song All-American Girl.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Glee do not belong to me but are the property of Fox and Ryan Murphy. I also do not own the song All-American Girl

**Authors Note:** This is an AU story, so Shelby and Will got married and had Rachel, Will is Rachel's dad. Sorry if that makes people a bit weird, but it works for this story. Plus Puck's dad is in the story.

* * *

_Since the day they got married,  
he'd been praying for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
throw the football, be his pride and joy_

Ever since the day Will Schuster married the girl, he had been hoping for a little baby boy. He wanted to have that father/son relationship that he had with his Dad. He wanted a son to teach football too and to have the annual father/son fishing trip with. He had married his college sweetheart Shelby about a year ago, they met at a singing course and hit it off instantly, she had the brown beautiful eyes that let him see inside her soul, and he had the warm and kind heart that made her melt. At first they wanted to get out of Lima and make a name for themselves, but then they fell in love and their views changed. She ended up being a singing coach at the arts academy just outside of Lima, and he was a Spanish teacher at the high school. Suddenly the day came where they found out they were expecting.

"Will, can you come here please?" came Shelby's voice, shaking as she spoke. Will got up quickly, noticing the way his wife's voice wavered. He went into their bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong is everything ok?" He asked, rushing to her side and wiping away the falling tears. She just looked up at him and passed him something before putting her head down again. Will looked confused as he saw what was in his hands, not knowing what it was. He then realised that he was holding a pregnancy test…a positive pregnancy test. Will couldn't stop the grin that came onto his face and before Shelby knew what was happening Will had grabbed her face and was showering her with kisses. She pulled back, not knowing how to feel about the whole situation. Will was confused when she pulled back and was even more confused when he saw the frown on her pale face.

"Aren't you happy about this?" He asked. Shelby looked up quickly seeing Will's upset and confused face.

"Of course I am, I'm just scared and I don't know, I am feeling a whole range of emotions." She said, but seeing Will's face she decided to clarify more.

"I mean I do want to have kids with you Will, but we said we would wait a couple of years, and what if I am a bad mother and I feel like this is happening all too soon." She said as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. Will just hugged her to his chest and chuckled a bit, finally understanding his wife's reluctance to the news.

"Baby, I am scared, I mean this is our first child. But we are in this together. The way I see it, this is out destiny. This is what was mapped out for us. And as for the being a bad mother business, I don't believe that for a second. You are going to be an amazing mother, and we can work out the whole parenting thing together." Will said finishing his mini speech with a kiss to his wife's forehead. Shelby sighed and leaned into her husband's warm embrace.

"How come you always know the right to say?" She says as she wiped away her dried up tears. Will just shrugged and said.

"I just know you." Shelby smiled into his shoulder, and for the rest of the night they just sat on their bed and talked about what they wanted and about their future.

* * *

_He could already see him holding that trophy,  
taking his team to state.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
all those big dreams changed_

**8 ½ months later.**

Shelby and Will had decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise, so with the help of their friends and family they painted the nursery a soft green and decorated it with cuddly toys and picture frames. Shelby knew though that Will silently prayed for a little boy. Someone who will make him feel proud for being their father. He wanted to see his son take his school football team to states and bring home that shiny trophy, he wants to be the father who taught him _how_ to play football.

"Will can you please tell me honestly that you want a boy?" She asked, feeling somewhat emotional at the moment. Will looked at her and sighed.

"I really do want a boy. I mean I looked back and I see my dad's and I relationship and it was great you know. He taught me everything I know today. He took me to football games and we just had that father/son relationship that I have always dreamed about. I mean I wouldn't be disappointed if we had a girl, I just want a son I guess." He said. Shelby looked at him and sighed. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when she felt a sharp pain in her side, she grabbed onto Will's hand and he looked over at her alarmed, suddenly she felt something running down her legs and she saw liquored spreading onto the couch. Looking at Will she said.

"It's time." His eyes bugged out of his head and he shot up raced upstairs grabbed her hospital bag and ushered her out to their car. He drove quickly but carefully to the hospital and helped her to the front desk.

"Hi the name's Will Schuster and my wife is having a baby" he said eyeing the nurse, who in turn looked behind his shoulder and saw Shelby bending over in pain. Her eyes shifted back to Will and she quickly said.

"I will call a doctor and get you a room."

**15 minutes later.**

Shelby was in the bed squeezing the life out of Will's hand and yelling out curse words.

"I HATE YOU! NEVER AGAIN ARE WE HAVING SEX!" she screamed scaring the shit out of Will. The doctor and young nurse must have heard this a thousand times as all they did was smirk at the young couple.

"Ok Shelby I can see a head, so just a couple more pushes." The doctor soothed as Shelby gave another almighty push.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, giving all her energy into that push just to hear the screams of a tiny baby. They led the baby away to clean it up and to buddle it up in warm blankets. Will stayed by his wife's side while kissing her sweaty and red face.

"You did it baby, we have a beautiful and healthy baby." Will said before getting called over to snip the cord. He quickly raced to his wife's side again so they can meet their child for the first time together. He held onto her hand as Shelby watched and waited with tired eyes. After about five minutes of waiting the nurse came back in with a bundle of pink blankets. Handing over the wrapped angle she said to the new parents.

"Congratulations it's a baby girl." Shelby's eyes went straight to Will's not knowing what he was feeling. But what she saw wasn't disappointment or sadness but one of awe and love. She even saw the shine of tears in his eyes. He looked at Shelby and smiled.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, while putting a finger against her cheek. Watching the little child sleep in Shelby's arms.

"Yeah she is."

They both starred for a moment, taking in their little girls face.

"What should we name her? I mean we didn't really have any girl names picked out." Shelby asked. Will thought for a moment, before responding.

"Rachel. Rachel Barbra Schuster." He said. Shelby nodded her head and smiled.

"It's perfect." And they both looked at the daughter they created.

* * *

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger,  
she's the centre of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

Ever since they brought Rachel home Will had been attached to her. If she wasn't sleeping in his arms, he was bathing her or changing her diapers or watching her sleep. By the time she has turned five she is a daddy's girl and she has Will wrapped around those little fingers of hers. She looks just like her mother with the dark locks and big brown doe like eyes. Even at the age of six and seven she loves to dance around the lounge room and put on shows for her parents. Will took her to all her dance recitals and singing concerts, and Shelby helped Rachel perfect her pitch and tone. Just after Rachel turned seven Shelby and Will found out that Shelby couldn't have any more children. They were upset for a while, but realised that it's not the end of the world. They were blessed with a beautiful girl and for that they were grateful.

"Daddy can we go to the park?" Rachel asked one afternoon. Shelby had just gotten home from work and Will was watching baseball on TV. Will looked down at his little girl and groaned when he saw her face. Shelby watched from the doorway as she saw her daughter give her husband the puppy dog face. When Rachel got the pout and the big eyes Will was like putty in her hand, and he could not be able to say no, he looked up from her and glanced at Shelby who stood there smirking.

"Go and get your coat princess." He said giving in; she squealed and rushed to get her shoes and coat on.

"She owns your heart." Shelby said as she came to sit next to him on the couch. Will wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"She is my whole world, and apart from you she will always own my heart." He whispered while listening to the excited chatter of his daughter. His sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect daughter.

* * *

_Sixteen short years later,  
she was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

"Rachel, come on your going to be late."

"Dad I have been ready and waiting for the previous fifteen minutes." Came a reply from the kitchen. Will walked in and saw his wife and daughter sitting down at the counter, going over he quickly kissed his wife's cheek before grabbing an apple off the bench and looking at his daughter.

"Ready?" Rachel just looked at him before walking out the door and towards her dad's car. They got to school and before Rachel hopped out her dad grabbed her hand.

"Don't forget about Glee at lunch, since we can't do it after school because of football and cheerleading practice." He said.

"I know daddy. I will be in attendance." She said and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and walked to her locker. She strolled by her best friend's locker and saw Santana and Kurt in a heated argument, rolling her eyes she continued to her own locker and saw a dark figure leaning against it, their eyes closed. Walking up to them she stood there waiting patiently, the dark figure opened their eyes and looked down at the petite brunette who had a smile on their face.

"Hey beautiful." Said the dark rich voice that Rachel loved so much, she blushed at what he said and ducked her head. She never thought that she would be going out with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman one of the star football players, they had been going out for two months now and everything was perfect, and she knew that what was feeling was serious and she hoped that he felt them too.

"Good Morning Noah." She mumbled while going to her locker, even after two months of dating she still acted shy and embarrassed. She could hear Puck chuckling behind her and before she knew it she was being pulled into his arms.

"I love when you blush." He said while kissing her cheek, she just giggled and turned in his arms and leaned her forehead against his.

"So I was thinking you, me and the movies tonight?" Asked Puck, while giving her a kiss on the lips. Rachel kissed him back before pulling away.

"Don't you have football practice?"

"Yeah, but coach doesn't really teach us anything new and it's not like we can get any worse." He said while pulling a face. Rachel just laughed, knowing that what he said was true. Their school didn't exactly have the best football team.

"Besides I miss you and I just want to hang with you." He whispered while kissing her in the spot above her ear.

"I missed you too." She said before turning around and getting her books out of her locker.

"Come on beautiful let's get you to class." Puck said while wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head.

That night they were just leaving the movies when Puck's phone started ringing, seeing Finn flash across his screen he decided to answer it.

"Dude coach is fucking pissed off t you man."

"Dude I don't care, I would rather spend my time with Rachel, then watch his fat ass try and teach us something."

"Puck, come on. When have you ever cared about a girl before?" asked Finn. Hearing his best friend say something like that stung what would his friend know what he felt for his Girlfriend.

"Hudson shut the fuck up man; you don't know what I feel."

"I know more than you think Puck. Ever since you and Rach have gotten together you have been blowing off your friends and no offense, but your football has gotten worse." Puck thought about what his friend said, before he replied

"Whatever _Finn_ you don't know shit! I am really falling for her, I might even love her. So you can go and tell coach that, or whatever you want. But it won't change a thing." He snapped before hanging up. He then froze when he realised what he said, he slowly turned and saw Rachel looking at him.

"Rach, I…"

"You love me?" she asked. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't see any emotion on her face what so ever.

"Yeah I do." He admitted. She stood there for a moment, before breaking into a smile.

"I love you too." She then jumped into his arms and kissed him with all her might.

* * *

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem,  
tell me have you lost your mind.  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college.  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

They were in Glee Club the next day when Coach Tanaka came through the door, his face filled with anger. He looked around at the confused looking club until he spotted who he was looking for. Puck sat in the corner next to Rachel, his arm was thrown across her chair and his hand was playing with a strand of her hair. He looked up when he saw his coach's angry expression.

"PUCKERMAN, LOCKER ROOM NOW!" he yelled before stomping back down the hall. Puck looked at Rachel and his best friend Finn before getting up and following the angry man out the door. He got to the locker room and there standing next to his coach was his dad Aaron. Ever since his mum got back together with his dad their relationship had been rocky, Puck didn't trust him and his dad expected Puck to change and to make something of his life, most of the time they ignored each other.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. Aaron sighed before looking at Ken.

"Coach has been telling me that you have skipped the last 3 practices." Noah scoffed at what just came out of his dad's mouth. Of course Aaron Puckerman would care when it came to his sport.

"So?" he snapped. Aaron was about to lash out when Ken stepped in to have his say.

"Puck, you haven't been to any practices in about a week and a half, and when you are at practice for all of five minutes you aren't focussed and your passing is shit. I need someone on my team who isn't getting distracted every ten seconds. So what the hell is going on Puckerman? Is it Glee?" Puck just gave his coach a look as if to say _dude get over it. _Ever since his leading football stars joined Glee, their coach had an issue with Will Schuster and Glee and pushed the four stars harder than the rest of the team.

"No it's not glee, I just have better things to worry about then losing yet another game of football." Sniped Puck, while his mind wander to the brunette star that was always on his mind…the real reason as to why he wasn't focused. Aaron must have noticed the look on his son's face because he suddenly spoke up.

"Who is the bimbo Noah?" Ken and Aaron both glanced at him, waiting for the reply.

"Her name is Rachel and she is not a bimbo, and she is the only person who believes that I can make something of myself." Puck growled at his so called father.

"Look son, I know you hate me and all, but I have heard things about that girl and I know as soon as school is finished she will leave you behind. Now if you don't focus you could use the scholarship to college." Puck's head snapped up at that and he gave Aaron a questioning look.

"That's right son, next game I have gotten a few college scouts to come and look at you play, and this could be your ticket out of this town. And you defiantly don't need a girl dragging you down, she is just going to be someone who you will forget in a few years' time anyway." Hearing his dad talk about his future like he is some hero and that Rachel was just another girl to add to his list made Puck's blood boil.

"Listen close _dad_ I don't care If you tell me that you got scouts to come and see me play, it's going to be me to decide what path I choose, and you only care that I don't end up in a shitty job, but Rachel is the only person I need and I love her, so do me a favour and stay the fuck out of my life." He growled angrily before stalking out of the locker room, the last thing he heard was.

"Son you better tell her goodbye."

* * *

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the centre of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American_

After that little chat with his dad Puck was at his locker getting his books for class, yes he did go to class, Rachel really has changed him. All of a sudden two arms came around his waist, thinking that it was his girlfriend he moaned and whispered.

"I missed you today baby."

"I missed you too." Came a voice that sounded nothing like his girlfriend. He quickly turned around and saw the face of a cheerio called Jessica. Backing up and out of her arms he shut his locker and glared at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?

"Showing you what you're missing out on handsome." She said while trying to push her boobs up and into his Puck put on a look of disgust.

"Not interested" Jessica scoffed at what had just left his mouth.

"Yeah right, you're not really kidding anyone into thinking that you and that Schuster chick are forever. I mean you are the official BAMF of the school, while she is the singing freak." Puck's eyes turned a dark shade indicating the anger rising in him.

"Listen you slut, and you can go and tell the rest of you cheerio friends what I said, I AM NOT INTERESTED! You see the girl you call 'little singing freak' not only owns the fucking glee club she also owns my heart. She is the one thing in my life besides my mum and sister that is always there, she is the center of my world and lives in the center of my heart. And nothing you and your little band of cheeri-ho's can change that." He said in a low voice. Jessica looked shocked as the words came from his mouth. Looking like a fish with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide, Puck smirked before he noticed the very girl they were talking about down the hall.

"Now if you excuse me, you see that girl over there, that's thebeautiful, wonderful, perfect girl that my heart belongs to said too, and she is waiting for me, So catch ya." He said before leaving a stunned cheerio behind.

* * *

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know _

It had been about ten years since they left high school and everything else behind. They had been married for a year and they have finally decided to have a kid of their own, one they can look after and to be proud of. After about a month of trying the result came back after the fifth test.

**Positive.**

"What's wrong babe?" Puck asked when he went into their room and saw Rachel lying curled up in a ball on their bed. He came to sit on the bed when he noticed something sitting beside Rachel, he picked it up and a huge grin came across his face.

"Baby this is amazing!" He said while picking up is now pregnant wife and hugging the life out of her, after he let go that's was when he noticed the tears.

"Hey, aren't you happy about this? It's want we wanted." He asked, confused at the lack of smiles coming from his girl. Rachel looked at him, her tears still slowly making her way down her cheeks; she sat up quickly seeing the frown forming on his strong face, she grabbed his hand and brought to her lips, kissing it ever so gently before talking.

"It's want I want, I promise you. I just didn't assume that it would occur so fast. I guess I am just feeling overwhelmed and scared." She admitted softly to him. Puck looked shock at what his wife just said.

"Scared? Overwhelmed?" he asked.

"What if I am a horrible mother? What if the child hates me? I already love this child and I couldn't tolerate the thought of being a bad mother and for him or her to resent me." She said sharing the exact same thoughts her mother had all those years ago. Puck just starred at her, before he broke out into a fit of laughter.

"It's not amusing." She hissed, glaring at her husband who was rolling around the bed. He finally got under control after a few seconds and noticed his wife's fear on her face, pulling her to him in a close hug he kissed her temple and replied.

"Baby, you are going to be great mother, you're already a great godmother to San and Finn's kid. Any child would be lucky to have you, and I promise you no matter what you are feeling I am going to be with you every step of the way." Rachel looked up at him with new tears in her eyes, and before she realised what she was doing she rolled herself on top of him and kissed him with passion and love. They spent the rest of the night celebrating, and it wasn't until about midnight when they spoke about the little person growing in Rachel's stomach. Puck was rubbing his hand over her stomach, while Rachel played with his wedding ring that matched hers.

"So I would like you to be truthful with me, ok?" she asked, while looking him in the eyes. Puck just nodded and looked at her.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

He looked at her like she had grown two more heads.

"What?" she asked, not liking the way he was looking at her.

"Baby, you outta know." Rachel looked at him saying with speaking with her eyes _I don't know, that is why I asked._

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl_

"A baby girl, someone who is just like you. A sweet, beautiful, perfect angle. Just like her mother." He paused "Your parents raised you well, and if I am anything like your dad, then I know that our little girl with be amazing."

* * *

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
she's the centre of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

10 months later, Puck was watching his wife put their one month old baby girl down. Throughout the whole pregnancy he would sing to Rachel's stomach and make sure that his wife didn't over do things. But now that his little angle had arrived he had been even more protective, and that amused Rachel to no end. He kept on telling his amused wife that their little girl won't be dating till she is fifty, and that she won't be wearing any of those revelling skirts that she always wore. And the baby wasn't even two months old yet. Walking into the room he watched as Rachel pulled the blanket back a bit and gently rubs the baby's tummy. He came and stood behind his wife and pulled her against his chest, he then then put his hand out and let the tiny hands latch onto his finger.

"Mommy and Daddy love you with their entire hearts Eliza Abby Puckerman."

**10 years later**

"Daddy!"

Noah Puckerman was sitting at the kitchen table, watching his wife make dinner when he heard a voice floating through the house. Watching as his 3 year old son played with his mashed potatoes he waited for the voice to appear. When it did she was wearing one of his old McKinley sweatshirts that reached her knees. Chuckling at his little girl, he picked her up and put her on his knee.

"What are you wearing baby girl?" he asked. Seeing his wife's very entertained look over his daughter's head. Eliza looked down and then she looked back up at her dad, her hazel eyes meeting his hazel eyes.

"Oh I found this in mommy's wardrobe, though it looks way too big for her." She said, while pointing a finger at her mother, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well that's because your mommy stole it from my wardrobe. It was my football sweatshirt, and your mom used to always wear it. She still does sometimes." Eliza gasped before turning around to look at her mom.

"MOMMY! Stealing is bad." She said, giving her the Rachel Schuster glare, something she picked up from her mom.

"I am sorry baby, please forgive me?" Eliza thought about it for a moment before she replied.

"Ok I forgive you, only if I can keep the top." She said while looking at her dad giving him the wide eyes and pout she does, making her dad melt in her hands. Puck sighed, giving Rachel a look, before he turned to his pleading daughter.

"Off you go you little rascal, go put it away in your room" he said. Eliza jumped off squealing, and then raced up to her room, with her little brother James trying to follow.

"You can never say no to her." Puck got up and walked over to where his wife was, wrapping his arms around her.

"What can I say she has got me wrapped around her tiny fingers." He said, kissing his wife.

**Later that night**

He walked into his little girl's room and watched as she jumped into her bed.

"Ready to be tucked in rascal?" he asked.

"Hang on." She said reaching to grab something from the side of her bed, she found what she was looking for and put it on. Puck watched her with a smirk on his face.

"Ready daddy." She replied smiling up at her dad and waiting for him to tuck her in. She yawned very loudly and Puck laughed. He grabbed the covers and brought them up under Eliza's cheek.

"I love you dad." she said as she yawned again.

He sat there for a moment and watched as her eyes flicked before shutting completely and listened to her breathing slow down. He noticed that she was wearing his sweatshirt and that made his heart leap. Seeing her bedside table he saw a picture, he picked it up and saw that it was a drawing of him and her holding hands and standing under the big tree at the back of their house. He smiled and looked down at the little girl who was very important in his life; he kissed her cheek as he got up and whispered to no one in particular.

"Daddy will always love you."

_All American Girl_


End file.
